Love Me
by wwe.celebs243
Summary: Ok.This is my first story..So dont hate.But please review!Relly/Medge/Jayla.


**Love Me Not….**

**Kelly's POV: **

**It's a sunny day over here at the arena where we will be airing the 1000****th**** episode of Raw. Me and my boyfriend, Randy, are very excited for our 5 year anniversary! It will definitely be one to remember, or atleast it's what Randy said to me this morning.**

**Randy's POV:**

**Tonights a very special the 1000****th**** episode of Raw!And im going to propose to my loving girlfriend ,Kelly, we've been dating for 5 years, so it must be meant to be.I hope all goes good tonight.**

**Kelly's POV**

**I'm in my dressing room trying to decide which night-gown to where to the after-party tonight that Mike is hosting. There will be drinks, food, and lots of more things. I am fighting over the lavender one sleeve short dress with a pair of designer high heels or an elegant maroon colored long flowy dress with a pair of diamond earrings and red high heels that Randy got me for Valentine's Day. Speaking of Randy, I might just ask him..**

**Randy's POV:**

**Im wearing a Black suit with a Pink tie that Barb got me for CRISTmas.I have the ring in my pocket and im ready.I just hope she isn't like Sam(My ex) who I asked to marry me and slapped the snot out of me then kicked me in the gut, then yelled"NOOO!".So much of trying to think of positive thoughts.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**Randy chose the short one sleeve dress- who could blame him? I rock those heels! So, anyways I'm heading out of my dressing room but first, I need to text Mike and tell him I'll bring the pizza and tunes. I really hope tonight's worth the money and time….. even though I know it will be!**

**CMPUNK'S POV:**

**Im in the WWE, Who would have thought after all these years?I could here Steve talking, he was saying that a special person was returning … I guess im special!"CMPUNK!"Steve Cult of Personality started playing very loudly through the speakers….. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I asked Steve. He said, "Um, isn't it obvious enough that your returning like right now!?" "So, I'm gonna go outside now, right?" "Um, yea…." He said "Like now?" YES! NOW GO!" Steve screamed with a massive push out to the arena. Thousands of people, haters to lovers were screaming. I even saw a few signs held up, "Bring back Punk!" I bet they were happy. There were also signs that said hatred stuff about me, man oh man I bet they were peed. Oh, well! Great to be back!**

**The "AFTER-P-P-P-PARTY"**

**Kelly's POV:**

**Well, that really was an amazing episode of Raw, every second was worth it, because when I was walking to my room after my match against Eve, guess who I ran into? Maria Kanellis! My best friend!She said that she thought that she should return and whoop some butt again like old times. Time for the after-party, or should I say the after p-p-p-p-party! **

**Randy's POV:**

**Im ready, I think.I saw Cena, and he tried to give me advice but… I don't think I'll use it since him and his wife divorced…because you see how that turned we started calling eachother names like I said"Immature,little,BRAT!", and then he said"COCKY,ARROGANT, MEANY!"Then a sissy fight broke, he slapped me then I slapped him back, Kelly said"Just stop fighting!Or whatever you 2 are hug it out!" "Kelly were men!"I said"mhm"she John shrugged his shoulders and hugged I shoved him off, and he started crying like a had to come and calm him down.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**Did I just see my boyfriend sissy fight? That came out of a champion, a viper, heck, even a legend killer! You've seen him fight on stage but off stage, is um… different. I was heading over to get some crackers and punch. On my way I saw CM Punk. When did he come back? I wondered. I waved and said a friendly, "Hi." He said "Hey" and got a little TOO friendly for me. I was assuming he thought me and Orton were through. I said, "Um, what are you doing?" "Just bein' nice, babe" he replied "Ok!" I said and pushed him away. "I am happily in a relationship with Randy Orton." "You all are still together? I figured that after 2 ½ years you all would break up." "Well, you thought wrong!" I said and screamed for Randy. He came and took my hand and left.**

**Randy's POV;**

**Well I was talking to Mryse, one of my best friends and I heard Kelly scream my I went over there and took her away."Barb,you ok?""Uh…yea.."Barb said.I nodded then looked over to Punk, who was staring at I turned my back to Punk and put her in front of started to dance.I could feels his eyes burning through my was trying to see Barb, I knew what did he want from her?Then I smirked and looked down at my pocket."Barbie?"But she didn't say anything."BARBIE!"I yelled."Which got the whole rooms attention."Yes Randy?"Kelly asked.I smiled and bent down on one knee."Barbra Blank,will you marry me?"Kelly looked so surprised but then said"Yes Randal, I will marry you!"With tears of joy(I hope)running down here face.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**It was so sudden. I didn't know what to say or do. So, I wung it. "Yes!" I screamed and jumped into Randy's arms, he dropped me, but we both laughed. Everyone was in joy and tears.. well, all but Punk. He looked madder than ever. I didn't want to be him right about now. Why was he mad? Oh, well it's not about him tonight, it's about me and randy and our relationship. Which is now an engagement. Yay! J**

**CM PUNK'S Pov:**

**Wow. Barbie and Randy? Wonder how that'll turn out. Probably like me and Beth turned out. And Beth always punches me into a wall if she sees me or hears my name, oh yeah, I'm telling you now, DON'T SAY my name to Beth or around Beth! For my sake. After watching that horror film AKA that proposal, I went to the snack table for a few chips and salsa. I sat by Barbie. She didn't know until she thought I was Maria and said, "Hey, girly! Can you believe I just got proposed to!" "I know! So exciting! If only it were Punk!" I said in the most girly voice I could sound like. "What the heck Maria?" She said then she looked at me and screamed. "Ah! Punk? Why were you acting like Maria? And why do you think I should marry you? I thought AJ and you were an "item?" "Oh please!" I said "Shes crazy!" "I thought you dig crazy chicks!" "That was the old me." I said trying to put my arm around her, but she pushed me off of my seat. Then Orton popped out of no where."WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?"He asked."He is …UGH.. he was trying to put his arm around me and then I pushed him out of his seat,"Barb Randall punted me in the head!**

**Randy's POV: **

**I punted Punk in the decision I ever made."Uh Randy, didn't your punt get banned?"Barb asked.I nodded"Yea.""RANDALL KEITH ORTON, YOU COULD GET FIRED!"Kelly yelled."Oh well."Kelly shook her we started to Miz came over and asked Barb to dance… then I smacked him."I'll take that as a no,"as he !"Randy!You didn't have to smack him!""But it was fun!"I Beth came over and asked me "WHERE IS HE?""Who…Punk?""Why did you say that?"A voice called out."Then Beth ran towards the like I won't have to beat his flipping butt.I glanced over to John, who was dancing with Mryse,who was dancing with gave me a thumbs up and left the building with John smirked and giggled.I shook my could be so childish some times."SKITTLES!"John took was followed by Mark.**

**Show-Time**

**Kelly's POV:**

**It's Monday night. Time for my biggest match. It's the swimsuit contest. The judge is Randy (plus one!). I'm wearing a hot pink bikini. I think he'll love it! My entrance music starts to play suddenly, the crowd goes so wild, I could hear it in the hallway. I take a sip of water then head out. Waving and smiling at the crowd who is smiling back! I get into the ring and find a spot to stand for the contest. I hear Jerry Lawler complimenting me already "She is gorgeous" he says with full excitement. I smile at him. Then, Eve comes out, UGH I cannot stand her. So cocky. I can't even stand to land eyes on her. She is too uptight. She prissy walks over towards the ring and calls out two guys to pull the ropes up for her to enter. "Really?" I say with a grossed look on my face "Ridiculous!" "I know, right? She is a cocky little diva." Says Layla, the girl beside of me. "I know, it's a wonder she isn't fired." She finally enters the ring. The bell rings. The music starts to play. It's time for the Bikini battle of the summer! J**

**Randy's POV:**

**My entrance started to I walk face is full with looks god, I don't know if I can stand up there with out passing well..I hear Josh Mattews say"WOW, isn't he lucky"He asked Cole and is so lucky that I don't go down there and punch him to death.I sigh and get into the ring.I already know who I will choose, but Vince said that I have to sit through the whole WELL, BONUS!I see Eve start , Little Layla,eh,then Barb,Oh god I its finally over I grab a microphone and say"I think its pretty obvious of who won…."Eve grins at me.I gagged im my mouth."B-Kelly Kelly!"I yell almost saying she smiles at bad we cant be on screen couple too.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**I can't believe I won! This is awesome. I get a shot at the diva's title! I think I might go out to eat tonight to celebrate. I'll ask Randy if he's interested later on. I am super hungry right now. I asked Lillian if I could half her burrito with her. "Sure, Barbie! I don't mind, as long as I have ALL the tomatoes." "Ok, thanks Lillian!" I said with a little giggle and a smirk. After the snack I headed towards my dressing room. When I was about to open my door but a note and gift caught my eye. I read it aloud since no one was around. "Dearest Barbara, Meet me out in the arena after the show. I hope you will find my congratulations gift very soothing. Yours Truly, Punk" "What the…." "Watcha Reading honey?" Randy said as he peeked over my shoulder. "Oh, nothing. Just a note. Nothing really." I said. "Oh come on, babe, show me." He said demandingly. I handed him the note. "What the….." I know, that's what I said." "Tell him to back off! I'm sick of Punk." "Me too, I still don't know what he doesn't get. I'm engaged and don't even find him interesting." "Just tell that little mutt to back away or else." "Or else what?" "Leave the explaining to me!" "Ok… um, do you wanna go out tonight?" "Sure where?" "Um, I'm craving Mexican, probably because I ate half of that burrito earlier." "Ok, babe, let's go."**

**CmPUNKS POV:**

**Im waiting for Barbara in the arena.*STOMP*I think I heard her."Hello Barbie,beautiful Bar…AHHHH!"I said before I got knocked over… by .. I don't know it started punching me.I closed my eyes then opened them…I saw a person in a bear he took of his head, and revealed….SANTINO MARELLA?!"WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK?"I he kept on punching he smirked and said"HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA, my Glamazon asked me to beat you up, I succeeded!I get a lollipop!"Santino said then scurried off.I blinked a few times then sat came face to face with the Viper."AHHHHHH!"I yelled."WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK RANDALL?"I he turned to look at…Barb!Barbara !She came!I smirked to punched Randy . And started beating him I could hear Barb scream"Randy!"Then I started punching him harder then Barb tried to break it I accidentally hit Barb with my she fell to the started I got off of Randy and went over to Barb then I tried to put my hand on her cheek by Randy speared me and ran over to Barb and held her and took her to the back. I was in pain- Literally! I was still confused by the bear conflict.**

**The Black-Out**

**Kelly's POV:**

**I was in a limo with Randy, Layla, AJ, and a doctor. "Woah, what happened?" "What's the last thing you remember?" AJ asked me. "Um, let me think, I was at the arena with Randy and Punk" "UGH!: Randy interrupted "Oh, sorry I just can't stand that little….." "Ok, so back to me, I was at the arena with Randy and Punk and they were fighting, so I tried to break it up, and then I blacked out and here I am." "Ok." AJ said. "Are we going out to eat?" Layla asked Randy. "Yes Layla, be patient." Randy said "But I want food!" "I have beef jerky!" John Cena said as he popped out of the trunk! "AHH!" everyone screamed. "I have original, spicy, mild, um I have…" "John! How the flip did you get in here?" "Oh, I just wanted to eat too. So back to the subject, Layla do you want spicy, mild, oh I have Pizza flavored! Yum!" Layla looked questioned. "Pizza flavored? Awesome! I'll take that!" She said. "WOW! " AJ said. "What?" Layla said "You jealous?" Waving her beef jerky in AJ's face. "Oh, well, no thanks Layla." "Ok. Suit your self!" We arrived to the resteraunt. I was starving.**

**Randy's POV:**

**Gosh, I swear I am going to kill Punk when I get a hold of him, and im going to make Johny help, even if he doesn't want , I'll just give him 'll agree with me."What do you want sir"I heard the waiter ask."Hmm..I'll have …AHHHH!"I said before being knocked over."What the.."I was saying but got interrupted by Jeff Hardy"GIVE ME SKITTLES!"he Mickie ran over and grabbed Jeff and kicked him in the gut and put skittles in his mouth and dragged him I got back in my chair and looked around the table:Layla and John was pigging out,Barb looked surprised, and AJ sat there with her mouth John pulled out beef jerkey from his pocket and started stuffing his mouth full after he finished his plate."HEY!John!I want some to!"I heard Layla she picked up a piece and was about to put it in her mouth but John grabbed her hand and put the Jerkey up to his mouth, but Layla didn't let go and he bit Layla instead of the jerkey."AHHH!JOHN!"Layla yelled before smacking John.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**So, Um, that night was…. Different than most dates I normally have. NOTE TO SELF: Check trunk before leaving arena. Will do! So, Randy pulled into our driveway after everyone left the limo. I crashed as soon as I changed into PJS and went to the bed. Randy stayed up texting and watching television. I think I may have a serious talk with Randy tomorrow about our life together and a family and marriage. But that's tomorrow, I'm hitting the hay. Night!**

**Let's Talk!**

**Randy's POV:**

**Im watching Sponge Bob.I just love that show!Oh I cant wait till tomorrow Im going to ask Vince for a match with know, what if we added a member to are family..BUT….I hope it's a if "it"wants to wrestle when it gets older,it wont wrestle like I smirked to myself, no matter what though, nobody wll be as good as me."COCKY,ARROGANT,MEANY!"someone said.I started to freak is in our house!So I went upstairs to check on Barb, when I got hit in the head with a does this always happen to me…**

**CM PUNK POV:**

**I went to Randy and Barb's home to seek revenge. Jeff Hardy followed me there because I passed his home and yelled "Skittle Man, Skittle Man Imma handy dandy skittle man!" Jeff exclaimed, "SKITTLES" Hijacked a car and followed me all the way here. " Jeff! What the….." "I heard skittles! Where are they? Are they in your pockets?" "Um, no!" "Are they in your car?" "No!" "Liar!" Jeff said and checked the car. "They're not in here! Are they in your tummy?" "Um, yes." "AH!" Jeff said while chasing me with a shovel and he had gloves on so he meant business. I ran as fast as I could, grabbed the shovel and got the heck out of there. **

**Kelly's POV:**

**I was washing my hair in the shower. I head Randy scream, "Barbara! Help!" I ran out of the shower, forgetting to put on a towel or anything. "Barb….. oh man…" "What? Whats wrong? Oh my goodness…. Randy I am so sorry I was in the shower and I heard you scream and…" "No, no it's fine." Randy said. "Randy, enough of this nonsense, what's wrong and why is there blood all over the carpet? Did you hit your head?" "NO! Some guy is in the bathroom hiding with a shovel." "Randy! Stop making up these crappy lies! Tell me what happened!" "I am not kidding Barbie! Go in the bathroom." "Randy this is ridiculous!" "Go!" "Ok! Ok!" I said then headed towards the door that leads to the bathroom. "Hello? Who's in here?" Suddenly a guy hit me on the head with a….. pack of skittles?"**

**Randy's POV:**

**"Barbie?"I didn't answer so I ran into the bathroom."Barbi-AHH"I said before I was hit in the head with a pack of skittles."MY SKITTLES!"someone yelled."Jeff, get up and get more skittles so you ca-"Punk was about to say but was knocked over by Jeff."MUST GET SKITTLES"Jeff ran out of the bathroom.I shook my head then went over to Barb, who was holding her head."Are you ok babe?"I asked she nodded.I looked up to see Punk standing up now."GET OUT OF OUR FLIPPING HOUSE!"I he grabbed Barb off the floor before I could even grab her, then kissed I moved as fast as I could, and beat the living crap out of through him out of our 6****th**** story window.**

**CMPUNK'S POV:**

** I woke up outside in a pool on a float but it wasn't filled with water instead it was my blood the came out of my body through the night. Pretty soon I heard two people giggling and then a car door shut. I listened to their conversation because they're windows were rolled down. "I don't know, babe" said a male voice, much similar to Randy's. " Come on don't you wanna have a son or daughter?" "Well…. Ok" "What the he…" I said then my float tipped over and when I rose Jeff was on my float with a pina colada saying to me, "Hey! No foul language! Now let's sing a song, If you like…" Then I flipped him over, "Pina Coladas!" He said then I sunk him. "Help!" He screamed "Shut up!" "No foul LANGUAGE!" he said yet again. I called John Cena, who was at Layla's house (Oh La La!) "Dude, Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly are gonna have a baby!" "Oh, dude making me jealous here! I want a baby. If they were twins they'd be Beef and Jerky! "Perfect names!" I heard Layla say in the background. **

**Kelly's POV:**

**Randy took me shopping for our engagement party. It's this Sunday. So many people are going to be there. Randy and I were talking about baby names for our baby. We went to the ultrasound today, and it's a GIRL! Randy was pretty peed off but I didn't mind. We like so many names, like, Erika LeAnn, Layla Lee (for Layla), and Kelly Daniella. Randy wanted Randy Jr. so, I slapped him. Pregnant ladies get angry REALLY fast.**

**Randy's POV:**

**Barb smacked me..really hard..And it still hurts!Now I know how Cena …Im going to be getting slapped more often..knowing Barb….OUCH!She smacked me!I wish the baby was a boy, so he could have been named Randall much for that idea..Oh well.. I hope she doesn't get the name Layla Lee.. because im afraid that the baby will turn out to be like Layla…No Randy…I cant think of that..Oh boy…Im in for one heck of a ride.**

**Engagement Party!**

**CM Punk's POV:**

**"Hello!" I said to Barbie as she walked into the hotel where the party will be at. "Um, hi Punk." She said back. "Um, hey, what's up?" "Why do you care?" She asked to me. "I just wanted to say hey." "Well, hi, bye now." I was rejected?! Or, was I? Yea, I was.**

**Kelly's POV: **

**I don't even wanna talk to Punk. He is a nobody. He is so…. UGH! I cant stand him at all! Randy said that he's a mutt that hasn't showered in a week. So, not attractive at all if you ask me.**

**Randy's POV:**

**I saw Punk talking to he doesn't stop trying be with her, I swear he will well, tonight is not about Punk 's about Me and Barbie.I walked over to was talking to .I pulled her away from him and she smacked me"Randy!"She yelled."Ryse,I have to talk to you,Punk is trying to get Barb to date her!I mean he has a nerve,he even knows that Im dating her!"I said."Rand's Barb loves you..and anyway Punk is …UGLY!"Mryse said.I smiled at was my best friend,besides John..We tried to date,But it didn't work out we remained friends."Thanks Ryse .Your awesome"I said while giving her a hug."I know"She said while hugging back.I shaked my head and walked over to Barb.I kissed her forhead."You enjoying the party Barb?"I asked nodded.I smiled at her and went over to was talking to totally like eachother,I thought."John can I speak to you?"I asked nodded."I know you like Layla,"I said while rolled his eyes."GO!"I said while pointing to asked her to dance and she said to yes.I looked over to was talking to Kofi I saw Sheamus dancing with Kaitlyn.**

** Kelly's POV:**

**I went to Walmart the next I saw Punk."Hey Barbie"He said.I rolled my eyes."Two minutes till closing!"I heard a voice I hurried to followed."What do you want?"I asked pointed to me.I sighed."I don't like you sorry.I am engaged too,To sweetest guy ever."I said to shook his head."You wish that Randy was me, and I know it.I love you love deny it is just a person too replace you don't want to hurt do know that he likes Mryse right?"He said as he got closer."Randy DOES NOT like may have dated but now they are just no,Randy isn't a replacement.I fell in love with he was there for was my we had found out that there was more to us.I love him, are just a desperate ,arrogant, you know it too."I said."The store is now closed."The voice said.I panicked.I cant be in here alone with .."See this is destiny are meant to be."He said as he got even closer.I backed away and shook my ,I love you,I cell phone im saved!I took out my cell phone and dialed Randys number."Hey,Barb,whats up?Im with Mryse and Adam."He said." stuck at walmart with Pu-"I said before my battery died."NO!NO!PLZ.."I yelled.I Punk came over." loves just a so is Adam for Mryse."He gave me a sip of a drink.I was so I took then I realized what it .Oh I was so out of my mind that I believed what Punk I cried he kissed me.I kissed back.I didn't even think about not at all.**

**Randy'Spov:**

**Last night I got a call from that she was stuck in walmart with Pu-Who ever that I went over to the walmart that we usually go I found in Punks arms.I face got so red."BARB!"I then woke looked around and saw Punk,then woke up Punk."GET OFF OF ME"Barb yelled.I shook my head."Barbie.."I said."Oh Randy..Im soo sorry.I don't know what happened.I just.I went to walmart last Punk was he tried to talk to I listened for some then we got stuck in the I was so he offered me a was then he said some stuff like, you still loved that I was just a drink made me believe then he kissed me and I kissed , soo sorry."She said.I shook my head."How could you Barb?"I asked walked away.**

**Punk's POV:**

**Im so happy actually walked away from !Shes mine Barb."Barb."I looked at walked over to me and smiled.I smiled she smacked me across the HARD.I yelped in smirked and walked away with tears running down her face.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**I was crying.I cryed the hole way home.I ..I messed up should have believed me though.I cant believed he ..he just walked Randy.."Randy!Are you home?"I asked when I got into our house.I heard probably went over to Johns or Ryse' I called John"Hey Randy with you?"I asked him."Hey Barb!And isn' .What happened?"He asked."Ill explain later.I just need to find him."I said quickly and hung I called Ryse."Hey Randy there?"I asked." isn't he called said that he was going to his parents."She said." .I messed up BIG."I said." loves cant stay mad at you forever."She said."I know ill talk to you later.I have to find Randy."I said and hung I got in the car and started for Randys parents.**

**Randys POV:**

**I cant believe and I was going to be she kissed Punk.I cant go it through again.I .Just focus on your Barbie for now.*DING*The doorbell I walked over to the door and opened it."Barb?!"I yelled." are you doing here?"I asked her."Randy.I-"She started."I don need to hear it go and run off with .Just go."I yelled in her face."Randy..I..Plz!I love you."She said."Randy whos at the door?Oh,Hi Barb."My mom said."Come in Barb."She added."No,Just go Barb."I yelled AGAIN."I thought you two were engaged?"My mom asked."We were."I said.I looked over to was I thought I was too hard on I cant go through it again,I CANT!"JUST GO BARBIE!"I backed away ,frightened of got in her car and drove away.I shut the looked at my mom who was staring at me.I shrugged and went ouside.**

**Kelly's POV:**

**I cryed and hated me now.I went over to Johns.I knocked on the door."Oh hey Barb's."He said.I cryed even more."Hey?Whats wrong Barbie?"He asked."Ra-Randy..he..he broke up with me."I said."WHAT?WHY?"John I told him the story."Barb.."He said.I looked up at his baby blues."What?"I sighed ."Barb did you know that Randy went out with Candice Michelle?"He asked."No.I didn' ?"I sighed again." . they went was cheating on Randy with .. didn't know it loved she didn't love just went out with him because she thought that he was a .. kisser."He said.I gasped."Oh poor Randy."I said."After that happened he blocked everyone Ryse came she helped me bring his walls back took along time.I just hope it doesn't happen again."He poor Randy,I thought.I sighed.I got up and said bye to John and went over to Ryse's."Hey Ryse."I said."Oh hey!How'd it go?"She asked."I sighed and shook my head.I looked up at Ryse."Why didn't you tell me that you knew that Randy and Candice you helped him?"I asked."I-well.I thought Randy told you."She said.I sighed and nodded.I got up and said good-bye to Ryse and went to mine and Randy's favorite place:Mystic Falls waterfall.I sat down and started to cry."Oh Barbie."someone said.I looked behind me and rolled my eyes."Get away from me Punk"I said."Well that wouldn't be any fun would it?"He said.I got up and said"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"I grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go so I screamed."HELP!Help!please help me!"I he covered my I bit him and he dropped my arm and I kicked him in the spot.I then was caught by..KANE!"Kane!Please let me go!"I begged .He smirked and gave me to ran down my suddenly I was dropped to the ground.I looked up and saw Randy beating the crap out of Punk."Randy!stop!PLEASE!"I demand he stopped."You love him..Dont you?"He asked.I sighed and I saw a shiny thing run down his face."But.I love you more Randy."I looked into my eyes.**

**Randy's POV:**

**What I saw in here eyes were that wasn't in Candice's.I then looked down at her ring.I smiled."Randall Keith Orton.I love you.I only want you."I heard Barb say.I smiled."I love you to Barb.I love you too."I time she smiled.I kissed she kissed back."Well,It looks like you too made up."I heard.I stopped kissing Barb and looked over to..Layla!John!Ryse!And Adam!Barb smiled at them.I did Layla reached over to John's face and kissed kissed back."I knew you too were perfect!"I heard Barb and Ryse say at the same then laughed and hugged eachother.I high-fived Adam,then John wich just stopped kissing Layla joined a hug with Ryse and Barb.I had the perfect life as you can see.I had my perfect soon-to-be-wife,my best friends:John,Layla,Ryse,and Adam.I smiled and hugged Barb"I love you Barbie"I said again."I love you too Randy"she we went home!:) Love Me Not….**


End file.
